


The Cat’s Outta The Cell

by Pangrim



Category: Persona 4, Persona 5
Genre: AU where Adachi replaces Morgana, Gen, I’m so sorry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-21
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:22:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 9,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27653369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pangrim/pseuds/Pangrim
Summary: Persona 5 but Adachi replaces MorganaAlso Morgana is just a normal cat
Relationships: Adachi Tohru & Kurusu Akira
Comments: 42
Kudos: 50





	1. Stray Cat Cell

**Author's Note:**

  * For [My Good Friend Booler](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=My+Good+Friend+Booler).



> If this becomes serious everyone has the right to get rid of me

“C’mon, dude! We gotta keep going!” Ryuji demanded from up ahead. However, Akira stalled outside of the jail cell. 

The scrawny man inside gave him a small smile. “C’mon, please?”

“We don’t have long!” Ryuji warned. 

“That’s right.” The brown-haired man seemed concerned. “I know what the guards do if they catch you..However, I also know how to keep that from happening.”

“Dude!” Ryuji’s voice cracked. 

The jailed man smiled. “C’mon. Give me a chance?”

——

Sojiro crossed his arms as Akira walked into the café. “Alright. Let me hear it. Why were you late to class today?”

“Don’t wanna talk about it.” With that, Akira made his way heavily up the stairs. 

——

Ryuji had nearly shrieked when Akira let the scrawny man out of the jail cell. The ex-runner practically bolted to the bespectacled teenager, forgetting his debilitating knee injury. 

“Bro, we dunno who this guy is!” The blond threw his hands up in the air. 

Akira gave Ryuji a look. 

“Hey, hey! I know that we just met today, but that’s so different. We just lived through a serious, life-threatening event together.” Ryuji hissed. 

The brown-haired man nervously stepped forward. “Oh, we can all live through one now, together!” He glanced around. “Follow me or not!”

With that, he started to run down the hallway, the clanking of guards behind them. Akira and Ryuji had not choice but to follow him. 

——

“Yo! Let’s talk about what happened yesterday!” Ryuji called from behind Akira. 

The black-haired student hunched his shoulders and walked faster. 

——

“That’s called a persona.” The man explained as they hurried. 

Ryuji‘s eyes were bulging out of his head. “Whoa, a persona. H-Hey, do I have one?”

The man shrugged. “I guess everyone has one! I used to know some people…Oh! I shouldn’t say too much!”

Akira’s eyebrows furrowed a little. 

Ryuji elbowed him. “This guy’s kinda funny, isn’t he?”

“Whoa!” The ex-prisoner threw his arms to his sides. Ryuji and Akira came to a sudden stop. 

A guard was in front of them. The scrawny man gave Akira a queer grin. 

“Do you wanna know how to handle these guys?”

——

“Lemme see that app on your phone!” Ryuji was practically wresting Akira for it. 

Akira shook his head. 

“We gotta get to that Kamoshida’s pervert castle!” Ryuji whined. 

The phone started to talk. Ryuji grinned. 

“Bingo.”

——

“Thanks for helping me out!” The prisoner waved happily. 

“What’s your name, anyway?” Ryuji rubbed the back of his head. 

Akira looked on expectantly. 

“If we meet again, I’ll tell you.” The older man said. 

If his expression hadn’t been so meek, so pathetically dogged, then Akira would’ve pressed for answers. 

——

As the two high schoolers entered the castle, they saw the man in front of the castle. He was stretching. 

“Whoa, it’s him! Hey!” Ryuji called, jogging over. Akira followed coolly behind. 

The man turned, shocked. “No way…you really came back? I didn’t expect that.”

“I think you owe us a name.” Akira simply said. 

The ex-prisoner sighed. “Right, right, I did say that...I guess it’s only fair.” He gave them both a relaxed smile. 

“My name is Adachi!”


	2. Catnap

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adachi in the real world what will he do

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m starting to take this seriously help me

“Alright, ‘Adachi.’” Ryuji made quotes with his hands. “What’s with this place?”

“You mean, you don’t get it?” The Adachi fellow asked. 

Ryuji kicked at the ground. “Chill out, man! We just got here! What is there to get or not get!”

Akira put a hand on Ryuji’s shoulder to calm him down. The enflamed blond huffed, but subdued. 

“This is a distortion in reality. This is the castle of your guy. We have to go through and fix him.” Adachi summarized. 

“I don’t get it at all.” Ryuji grumbled. 

Adachi looked expectantly at Akira, who shrugged. 

“Okay then...” The adult cleared his throat. 

A good amount of time later, the two teens had a good enough concept about the palace, and the area of Mementos. 

“Alright, alright.” Ryuji said. “So—AW SHIT!” 

Akira and Adachi both turned to face the palace as a few guards ran out. Akira slowly reached for his mask. 

“Adachi-dude! You know about personas, right? How about giving Akira a little help here?!” Ryuji was jumping from foot to foot. 

Adachi stretched his arms, then his legs. “Oh, maybe you’re right...”

Ryuji ran back, unable to defend himself from shadows. He stayed behind the other two men. “Of course I am!”

“Alright, I’ll help analyze the enemies and defend you!” Adachi seemed gung-ho about helping. “I’ll show you the power of my persona!”

He raised his hand, a card appearing between his two fingers. 

“Eurydice! Come forth!”

——

Ryuji ran forward once the two had defeated the shadows. “Whoa! That was so awesome!”

Adachi seemed bored, but he smiled. 

Akira looked at Adachi. 

“How come you summon it like that?” He asked. 

Ryuji perked up. “Hey, yeah, good question! Akira has to, like, tear his head off or some shit. Yours is like baby stuff.”

Adachi looked up, a bit cross-eyed, as he thought about it. “Mmm...I’m not sure, really.”

Ryuji and Akira stood in silence for a few moments. 

“...That’s it?” Ryuji asked after their silence. 

“Yup. Now, let’s go find this treasure.” Adachi threw a fist in the air. 

——

“Let’s go, Captain Kidd!” Ryuji proclaimed, after tearing off his mask for the first time. 

Akira stood, reaching for his own mask. 

Adachi glanced around frantically. “There’s a lot of ‘em...we’d better clear out when we can!”

“I’ll clear a path!” Ryuji grinned wildly. 

He struck widely, nearly hitting Adachi. 

“Whoa! Watch my head!” Adachi yelled, a bit of a snarl nearly showing in his voice. 

Akira’s hands slipped off his mask for a few moments. 

“Here’s our opening! Let’s get out of here!” Adachi spun on his heel, leading the way. 

——

“Yeah. Yep. Yup. Taking that off hurts worse than breaking a damn bone.” Ryuji was hunched over in the alleyway. 

Akira patted his back sympathetically. 

“Yeah, that’s bad and all, but, excuse me?” Adachi’s voice matched his meek demeanor. 

The two young men turned to look at him. 

“What am I supposed to do now that I’m out of that Mementos place?”

——

“...So. Let me get this straight.” Sojiro pinched the bridge of his nose. 

Akira gave him a small smile. 

“You’ve been assigned a...parole officer.”

Akira nodded. 

“He has to check in on you all the time, along with having me submit reports.”

Akira nodded again. 

“So, he has to live here too?”

Adachi gave a reassuring smile. 

Sojiro threw his hands in the air. “Hell. Why not. You’ll have to give him a place to sleep, though.”

“Don’t worry about me!” Adachi grinned. 

Sojiro blinked. He opened his mouth, seemingly coming to his senses. However at that moment, his phone rang. 

“Shoot.” He swore. “Whatever, work this out. Just remember to close the shop down.” With that, Sojiro strode out of the café. 

Adachi looked at Akira. 

Akira looked back. 

“...Dibs on the bed?” Adachi asked with a grin. 

——

“There’s a sofa right there.” 

Adachi was laying flat on the ground, one thin blanket over his body. 

Akira grunted. 

“Can’t I sleep on the sofa?” Adachi asked. 

“Shush.” Akira grumbled. 

Adachi shushed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> you wanna see inside my head so bad dont you


	3. Cat, Meet Panther

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It’s my fic and I get to forget the order of events

“So, recall. Code names.” Ryuji punched his fist into his open palm. 

“I am Joker.” Akira said. 

“I’m Skull!” Ryuji cheered. 

“I’m Comrade.” Adachi nodded with a grin. 

“And I’m not supposed to be here!”

The three men turned to look at Ann, her hands on her hips. 

——

“Well, that’s that!” Adachi wiped his hands together quickly, as if brushing off dirt. 

“Dude...” Ryuji whispered. 

Akira frowned. “Pretty quick to leave a girl behind, Comrade?”

“We couldn’t let this ‘Lady Ann’ get caught up in Persona-ing, right?” Adachi asked with wide-eyed innocence. 

Ryuji looked at Akira, who shrugged. With their quiet agreement, the three advanced deeper into the palace. 

“I hope this doesn’t come back to bite us...” Ryuji sighed. 

——

“Goddamn it!” Ryuji spat. 

Ann tugged on the restraints. “Uh? A little help here?!” 

The two younger boys looked at the only actual adult around. Adachi shrugged helplessly. 

“Eurydice is for healing, and magic. Have Skull brute force his way through!” Adachi raised his left hand, a card between two fingers. 

Akira looked at Adachi’s right hand. 

Kamoshida’s shadow glowered at all of them, a sneer on his face. 

“I’ll show you!” Ryuji grabbed for his mask. 

“Behead her!” The shadow ordered. 

——

“Let’s do it, Carmen!” Ann clapped her hands. 

Adachi’s eyes widened as the dancing persona engulfed an enemy in fire. “That almost makes me think of...”

“What’re you pausing for, Comrade? Let’s bolt!” Ryuji was nearly running in place. 

“Right, let’s get moving!” Adachi nodded quickly. 

Akira started to back pedal, reaching for his mask. 

“We really have a whole team, now!” Adachi laughed. 

Ryuji managed to keep pace with the other three as they ran. “Aw, shit. Look at that!”

The shadows were gathered around, rushing with a purpose. Ann gasped as the gate slowly started to close. Adachi’s right hand twitched. 

“Remember what you said. We’d better brute force this!” With that, Ryuji ripped his mask off. 

Adachi raised his left hand, twirling his card. With that simple movement, the shadows raising the gate were blasted away by wins. 

Captain Kidd sailed to hold the drawbridge open just a few moments longer. 

“We’re gonna have to jump off!” Ann called. 

Akira kept pace with Ryuji as the blond pushed himself to his limit. With a grunt, Ryuji jumped out. 

“Alley-oop!” Adachi cheered as he flung himself out. 

Akira shook his head, he and Ann coolly leaping through. 

——

Ryuji sat on the ground, his head in his hands as he tried to catch his breath. 

Ann was looking at herself, a huge frown on her face. 

Adachi stretched, rubbing one of his eyes. 

Akira stood calmly, hands in his pockets. 

“Okay. Who’s gonna explain what’s going on here?! Why am I wearing...this!” She gestured frantically to her outfit. “And what’s that...that...thing?!” She pointed at Adachi. 

“Huh?” Adachi asked, rubbing his ear. 

“That ‘thing’ is an adult!” Ryuji shook his head. 

Akira looked at Adachi. Ryuji and Ann did the same. 

Adachi pouted. “Do I really have to explain it all again?” 

Akira crossed his arms. 

And so, Adachi explained it all again. 

——

“Do you understand?” Adachi asked. 

Ann thought for a few moments. “So...basically, what I got out of it, is if we steal the heart or whatever, we can get back at that bastard Kamoshida?”

Ryuji grinned, grabbing his bicep. “That’s right!”

Ann laughed. “Then I’m in!”

Akira tilted his head. “You need a code name.”

Adachi snapped his fingers. “Red!”

“No.” All three said at once. 

“Snowflake?”

“No.”

“Snow White?”

“No.”

“Yu—“

“Panther.” Akira interrupted before Adachi could keep going. 

“Panther...” Ann thought about it for a few moments, then gave a thumbs up. “I like it.”

Adachi crossed his arms. 

She frowned. “What...why doesn’t he have a mask?”

Ryuji shrugged. “I dunno. It must be because he’s a stupid adult.”

Adachi huffed. “Yeah, yeah, down with society and adults and all that.”

Akira’s phone started to beep. 

“Shit, it’s getting late!” Ryuji swore. 

Ann tried to wipe her forehead. “Then let’s finally get out of here.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A special character will appear next chapter ✨


	4. The Real Cat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Morgana is here now!

Akira slowly opened his eyes as they got out of the metaverse. Though they were winded, there were typically moments of peace as they came back to the real world. 

“Yeowch!” Adachi called out as he tripped over something in the alleyway. 

“What was that?!” Ryuji whirled to look at him, worried that somehow a shadow had gotten out with them and their app. 

“This mongrel—“ Adachi picked up a black cat by the scruff. 

Akira took the cat from him swiftly, cradling it like a baby. 

“Oh my gosh! It’s so cute!” Ann ignored Adachi, immediately focusing on the cat.

“It almost killed me, ‘Lady Ann!’” Adachi’s tone was mocking. 

“If you keep saying that like that, people are gonna start thinking you hate women or something.” Ryuji informed him, then went to coo over the cat. 

Adachi glared at the black cat. 

“There’s no collar.” Ann said. 

Ryuji frowned. “We can’t just leave it, can we?”

Ann patted the cat’s head. “My parents wouldn’t let me have a cat...”

“Mine either...” Ryuji frowned. 

Akira looked at the cat. “...Morgana.”

“What’s that?” Adachi quickly looked at Akira. 

“Sojiro is okay with taking in strays.”

——

“First a man, now a cat?!” Sojiro demanded. 

“I’m a parole officer.” Adachi helpfully put in. 

Akira held up Morgana. The cat meowed at Sojiro. 

“I—I can’t even look at you right now! Upstairs, now.” Sojiro ordered. 

Akira made his way up the stairs, holding Morgana carefully. 

Adachi started to sit down in a booth. 

Sojiro gave him a glare. “You too, parole boy.”

Adachi went up the stairs. 

——

“He’s gonna get rid of that cat.” Adachi was sitting in the floor. 

Akira ignored him, sitting on the soft and petting Morgana. 

Adachi crossed his arms. “Can I sit by the cat?”

“It’s a two person sofa.” Akira informed him. 

Adachi opened and closed his mouth, then just laid flat on the ground. “You’re worse than my old boss, y’know that?”

Sojiro came up the stairs, carrying a plate. 

Adachi sat up eagerly. 

Sojiro set the plate down next to Morgana, who meowed happily and started to eat. 

Adachi stared. 

Sojiro looked at him. “If you want, you can boil some cabbage.”

Adachi laid back flat on the ground. 

“Maybe you can get some nimono?”

Adachi groaned. 

——

“So, tell me about this Kamoshida guy.” Adachi said. 

Akira looked over. “Shush. I’m sleeping.”

“He really pushed a girl to suicide?” Adachi propped his chin up on his arms, rolling over onto his stomach. 

Akira nodded. 

“Wow...maybe you shooOW!” Adachi whined as Morgana jumped off of the couch, right onto his back. “Stupid cat!”

Akira looked over. 

“I mean...dumb kitty.” Adachi gave a sheepish smile. 

Akira shook his head and waited for Adachi to keep talking. 

“You should confront him, tomorrow!”

Akira tilted his head as he thought about it. 

Adachi grinned. “I mean, what could go wrong?”

——

“You’re getting expelled?!” Ann grabbed at her pigtails. 

Ryuji kicked at a stray rock. Akira hunched his shoulders, sticking his hands in his pockets. Adachi looked away, hiding a chuckle. 

Ann shook her head. “Why in the world would you do that? Are you guys dumb or something?”

“Only a little!” Ryuji whined. 

Akira pointed at Adachi. “He told me to.”

Adachi huffed. “Maybe if you hadn’t given the entire couch to Morgana...”

“Well, Morgana deserves it.” Ryuji huffed. 

“What now?” Ann sighed. 

Adachi laughed a little. “Let me tell you one thing about adults. They hate being caught.”

“So? Doesn’t everyone?” Ann asked. 

“Oh, yeah, for sure! But with these adults...you can steal their wrongdoings. Steal their hearts.” Adachi beamed. 

“Okay...” Ryuji obviously didn’t understand it. 

“Oh! Speaking of stealing...” Adachi dug in his pockets. “I got these for a steal!”

He pulled out a pair of (knock-off) AirPods. 

Akira raised an eyebrow. 

Adachi beamed. “Now we can talk to each other, whenever we want!” 

Akira contemplated destroying the items then and there. 

——

“Well, Red, here we are.” Adachi smiled. 

“It’s Panther!” Ann and Ryuji both said. 

“Okay, Lady Panther. All of you! This is the treasure.” Adachi proclaimed. 

Ryuji stuck his hand through the shimmering air. “Uh, dude? There’s kinda...nothing here.”

Adachi huffed. “Let me tell you about calling cards.”

——

“Well?” The low quality voice rang through the small devices in Akira’s voice. 

“Kamoshida just gave himself away.” Akira mumbled. 

“Great! Tomorrow, we strike!” 

“...The cards are pretty ugly.” 

Adachi paused for a moment. “Bring me one as a souvenir.”

Morgana meowed an affirmative in the background.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comment if you want adachi to get hit by a car sometime in this fic


	5. Catwalk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What if you wanted to fight Kamoshida but God said “Nah it’s a cutaway”

Akira adjusted his gloves as they stood in front of the palace. 

Ann stretched, a faint smirk on her face. 

Ryuji stepped back and forth in place. 

Adachi stood and slouched a little. 

“Now, leader. What’s the plan?” Ryuji grinned. 

Akira turned around to face them. He started to opened his mouth to speak. 

“Oh, can I make a request before we go in?” Adachi spoke. 

The three teenagers turned to look at him. Adachi gave them all a doleful look, quieting Ryuji’s prepared interruption. 

“You guys gotta be willing to help me after this, okay? I mean, it’s only fair.” He pointed his fingers together. 

Ryuji blinked quickly. “Fair? Aren’t you, like...an adult?”

Adachi pouted. “C’mon, can’t you promise? I won’t go in if you don’t.”

The three teens exchanged looks. Was this man really their guide to the metaverse?

“Fine.” Akira finally said. 

Adachi beamed. “Yes! You won’t regret it!”

——

“A…crown?” Ryuji blinked. 

“Are you surprised? I mean, he thinks of himself as a king...” Adachi scratched his chin. 

“Ada—Comrade is right.” Ann nodded, putting a hand on the crown. “Whoa! This thing is heavy...let’s go, guys!” 

Akira and Ryuji quickly joined her in grabbing the crown. Adachi just stood there for a few moments. 

“Dude! A little help here?” Ryuji demanded. 

“Whoa! I-I mean, you need someone to lead the way! C’mon, follow the leader!” Adachi started to walk backwards. 

“Our leader is actually carrying the crown!” Ann complained. 

Adachi just gave a thumbs up, then tripped over shadow Kamoshida’s extended leg. 

He looked up at the smirking shadow for a few moments, then yelped and scampered back over to the teenagers, on all fours for a good amount of the time. Akira hung his head. 

“Really, now? Are you so surprised that a prisoner meant for execution is going to hide?” The shadow sneered. 

Adachi peered around the high schoolers. “I-I’m not hiding!” 

“We’re screwed.” Ryuji groaned. 

——

“W-Wait! Wait! Please!” Shadow Kamoshida scrambled back. 

Ann clenched her fists. “You…You bastard!”

“Panther, just calm down!” Ryuji tried to grab her arm. She snatched it away. 

Akira raised a hand, closing an eye. 

“Do it!” Adachi suddenly said. 

Ann froze, and turned her head to look at him. Ryuji blinked. Akira tilted his head slightly. 

Adachi gave that queer grin of his. “He did all that, right? Why not blow him away?”

“You’re right!” Ann raised her hand. 

Akira looked away. 

“Huh?” Shadow Kamoshida and Adachi said at once. 

Akira looked back. The wall was singed. 

Ann grabbed the crown. “Let’s go.”

“Wa—“ Adachi started to say, which is when the wall started to rumble. 

Ryuji looked around quickly. “Hey, hey, hey? Comrade? What’s all this?”

Adachi looked around swiftly. “Uh...We’d better get going!”

Ryuji and Ann looked at Akira. He looked at them, then started to run. 

——

“C’mon, c’mon!” Adachi took the lead. 

Ann and Akira mostly kept pace with Ryuji, who was starting to slow down. Akira put a hand on his back. 

Adachi skirted to a halt as the floor cracked beneath him. “Whoa—“

All three teenagers ran into him. 

“No, no, no!” He was about to go flying forward, when Akira grabbed him and pulled him back.

Adachi looked around quickly. “We don’t have anywhere else to go.”

Ryuji anxiously punched his fist into his other palm. “You mean we have to...”

“We’d better jump!” Adachi took a few steps back, then leapt forward. 

The other three stood in silence.

“Well?!” Adachi called from below. 

“Are you alive?” Ryuji called down. 

The offense could be heard in Adachi’s voice. “You—?! Aw, come on! Just jump!” 

Akira patted Ryuji and Ann’s back. The three took their turns jumping. 

Everything was alright, until a snap was heard when Ryuji landed. 

——

“Skull?!” Ann crouched next to him. 

He waved his hand. “I’m fine, just let me…” He tried to stand up, collapsing again. 

“We don’t have time!” Adachi said desperately, a piece of ceiling landing nearby. 

Akira grabbed Ryuji, helping him onto one foot. 

“I don’t know if I’m gonna be able to run.” Ryuji mumbled. 

“Just—Let’s go!” Adachi hurried over, putting Ryuji’s arm around Akira’s shoulders. 

Akira immediately started to help Ryuji speed-walk. Ann walked on Ryuji’s other side. 

“We’re just limping along...” Adachi was dancing behind them. 

“This isn’t tv, alright?! I can’t magically get over this.” Ryuji’s tone was bitter and desperate. 

“The door!” Akira pulled back to stop Ryuji, a piece of the palace blocking the exit. 

“Ugh, just, just, just...” Adachi swore under his breath, then there was a shine as he summoned his persona. “Magarudyne!”

Crumbling rubble was blown away, and a door revealed. The entire palace seemed to pause, then came crumbling down faster. 

Akira lugged Ryuji out, then turned to see a large piece of debris whacking their adult on the head.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Imagine if Adachi just died here


	6. Catnap

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Not quite a flashback chapter, but we’re getting there. What’s Adachi up to whoooo

“Are you sure you wanna talk to him?”

He looks up as he hears the voice. He’s heard it quite a lot lately. 

A different voice he recognizes says something, words he can’t make out. 

The original voice pauses. “All three of you?”

A different voice, again. 

The three approach the glass. He smirks and leans on his hand. “All of you, just to visit little old me?”

The boy in the middle leans forward. He almost winces back. There’s something about that gaze. 

He holds up a card. He says something about a deal. 

Adachi smiles. 

——

“Hey, hey!” A voice interrupted him. 

A hand smacked his cheeks repeatedly. 

“Whoa! That’s enough, you’re gonna bruise me!” Adachi caught the wrist of the hand, then opened his eyes a crack. 

Akira was leaning over him. That gaze…

Adachi closed his eyes again. 

“I’m not going to baby you.” Akira warned. 

Adachi mumbled. “I’m dead.”

There was a loud noise, then his cheek started to sting. His eyes flew open as Akira let go of him, dropping him a few inches into the ground. 

Adachi swiftly sat up. He frowned as he looked at Akira. He looked around at the trash he just noticed around him. 

“Is this the alleyway?” He asked. 

Ann looked over at him. “Yeah, we made it out.”

Adachi widened his eyes. “All thanks to me?”

“Whatever you want us to say.” Ryuji reached over and flicked his forehead. 

“Oh, yeah! How’s your leg?” Adachi pointed at the blond. 

Ryuji rubbed his neck. “Well, Akira pretty much kicked it, and it’s fine enough now...”

Akira adjusted his glasses. 

“We’d all better head home.” Ann anxiously pushed her pigtails back. “Do you need help home, Ryuji?”

Ryuji grinned and shook his head. “I’ll make it alone! Just watch me!”

He turned around and started to run. 

“Slow down, you idiot!” Ann scolded loudly, running after him. 

Akira looked at Adachi. 

Adachi got up off the ground. “I’m gonna walk around a little, okay? I’ll meet you at the café later.”

The teenager frowned, giving him a quizzical look. 

The adult waved his hand. “I’ll be there soon enough!”

He walked away, not even bothering to check if he was being followed. 

——

Akira stood behind the wall, sending a message to Sojiro to tell him he and Adachi were picking up dinner, so he would be late. He then listened in. 

“Where have you been?” A grey-haired man wearing a police uniform asked. 

“So, I did what I said I would!” Adachi ignored the bulk of the question. 

The man seemed unimpressed. “You did the bare minimum. Listen, neither of us want to be here.”

Adachi pouted. “Yeah, but...” He held his hand out. 

The man stuck a file into Adachi’s hands. “There. Paperwork, and money. Remember, if anyone dies, it’s my job to track you down and arrest you. Don’t you dare force my hand.”

Adachi opened it up. “I would’ve thought someone I knew well would be showing up!”

“No one knows you, Jester. Now, shoo. Get going.” The man shook his head. 

“You know, you look a lot like him.”

“I said, get going.”

Akira pushed himself off the wall, walking down the alleyway. 

——

“Hey, you.” Sojiro crossed his arms as Adachi came in. 

Adachi smiled at him. “Hey there, Boss-man!”

Sojiro raised an eyebrow. “Do you have proof that you’re a parole officer?”

“Yup! Right here!” Adachi pulled out the files, holding out a few papers. “Check it out! Signed by the Detective Prince.”

“That Akechi fellow?” Sojiro straightened his glasses and started to read them. 

Adachi shook his head. “Nope. The Naoto kid. Now, if you’ll excuse me!”

He dismissed himself, leaving Sojiro to read alone, taking the stairs two steps at a time. 

——

He saw Akira, playing with Morgana. 

“Having fun?” Adachi went to sit on the couch, but Akira stuck his leg out to block him. Morgana meowed smugly. 

Akira nodded, then stood up and moved to the bed, laying down. Morgana dashed over, jumping onto the teen’s stomach and curling up on his chest. Akira didn’t seem bothered. 

Adachi sighed and laid down on the floor, reaching for a blanket. He was surprised at a buzz on his and Akira’s phone at the same time. 

The two picked up their phones. 

——

Ann: Hey, gn everyone!!

Ryuji: night!

Adachi: Yeah, I’m trying to sleep. 

Ryuji: keep that up and ill spam the group chat

Adachi: Why am I in here, anyway?

Ann: Akira added you lol

——

Adachi looked at Akira. “How’d you get my number?”

Akira put his phone to the side. “You sleep deep.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry the chapters are always short i write on the notes app on the iPhone and it lags after like 500 words


	7. Catnip

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kamoshida confesses, everyone eats a lot, and Morgana gets to go to school

“You’re getting expelled today, right?” 

Akira looked over at Adachi, who was holding his tie. Adachi was giving Morgana a scary look. 

“Not if we did it right. What’re you doing?” Akira stepped between Morgana, who was napping, and Adachi. 

Adachi held up the tie. “I wanna dress the cat up.”

Akira picked up the cat, and set him into his bag. 

“Hey!” Adachi protested. 

Akira ignored him, zipping up the bag mostly before heading down the steps. 

Adachi called after him. “Don’t forget to actually answer my call today!”

——

“Meow meow meow meow meow meow.” Adachi repeated into the microphone. 

Akira sat in class, his shoulders trembling. 

Ann texted him, asking if he was okay. 

Akira hung up on Adachi. 

——

“Wow. Thanks for ignoring my calls all day.” Adachi sounded genuinely hurt. 

“There’s a school assembly.” Akira mumbled quietly, just enough for the microphone in his ears to pick up. 

“What’s it about?” Adachi asked. 

Akira didn’t answer. He felt a bit of squirming in his backpack, but kept his gaze straight ahead. 

“What’s going on?” Adachi whined into the phone. 

“The principal is talking.”

There was a pause. 

“Mr. Kamoshida is on the stage.”

Adachi shot up from where he was sitting onto the floor. “Now what?!”

“He’s on his knees.”

“Is he dying?!” Adachi folded his hands together. 

“He’s...”

“What? He’s what?”

“He’s apologizing.”

——

“Welcome home!” Adachi waved as Akira walked in. “I stayed off the couch all day, if you wanted to know.”

“Did Sojiro feed you?” Akira asked, setting his bag down and opening it up. 

Morgana hopped down and sashayed across the floor, going over towards Adachi. Adachi reached to pet him, and the cat bit his hand. 

“Ow!” Adachi whined, moving his hand away. “And yes, he did. Only cabbage...”

Akira looked at Adachi’s blank expression as he reflected on the cabbage. 

“...Not a fan?” Akira finally asked. 

Adachi sighed. “I used to be a poor, poor man. Cabbage was all I could afford...”

Akira paused for a moment, then sat on the sofa. Morgana hopped up onto the sofa next to him, rubbing his head on Akira’s leg. 

“Did that grey-haired guy know you back then?” Akira asked. 

Adachi froze for a moment, then laughed quietly. “Ask me again in a while, okay?”

Akira looked at him for a while, then nodded and slowly pet Morgana. 

——

“How was school today?” Adachi asked the next day, looking at Akira once he made it to the top of the stairs. 

Akira sat down, opening the bag and carefully taking a sleeping Morgana out. He rested the cat on his lap and pet him gently. 

“Mishima made a website.” He said slowly. 

Adachi looked over. “For what?”

“The Phantom Thieves.”

——

“I’m not sure if I wanna keep being part of the group.” Ann admitted. 

Ryuji tapped the ground with his foot. “Yeah, I mean, we did what we wanted, didn’t we? It’s all over and done.”

Akira nodded slowly. 

Adachi stared at his phone, then looked up and smiled. “Hey, how about this? Let’s have a little celebration over our victory, then we can decide.”

“With what money?” Ann asked. 

Adachi thought about his money, then about the medal they had stolen from Kamoshida. 

“...Let’s sell the medal!” Ryuji threw his hands up in the air. 

Adachi smiled. “Hey, you and I were thinking the same thing!”

——

Akira held his bag protectively as he looked at the buffet. 

“Oh, yeah. This must be a lot for a guy who lived in the country forever, huh?” Ryuji looked at him. 

“Too late to back out now.” Adachi grinned, patting his tie. 

Akira sat down quietly as the others got food. He reached into his bag slowly. 

“Dude. No way you brought the cat.” Ryuji suddenly hissed to his ear. 

Akira nearly jumped. Instead, he just gave Ryuji an unimpressed look. Ryuji shook his head and sat down. 

Ann sat down. “What’s up?”

Adachi sat as well. “Did he bring Morgana?”

Akira looked at all of them, still holding the bag. 

“Go, get food!” Adachi shooed him. 

——

“Really, teenagers?”

“They have an adult with them...”

“He looks like a crook.”

“Why are they all eating so much?”

“Who let them in here?”

“A bunch of mongrels...”

——

Akira sat back down, only a little food on his place. 

Ann stared at her cake. “...They’re pretty loud, huh?”

Adachi sighed and stood up. “We’d better go to the bathroom, then clear out of here.”

Ryuji stood up, his arms crossed tightly. 

Ann looked at them. “...I’ll watch the bag, if you want.”

Akira hesitated, then handed it to her. 

——

“Finally!” Ryuji huffed as they got to the front of the elevator line. 

“Lots of people. Wonder if the buffet is secretly giving people food poisoning?” Adachi didnt seem bothered by his proposition. 

Ryuji thought for a moment. “I dunno. I don’t think that would show this fast.”

Akira stood quietly, before being ran into from behind. 

“Move it!” The bald man spat. 

Ryuji immediately puffed up. Adachi clenched his right fist. 

They watched as a few bodyguards filed past them as well. 

“You can’t just cut like that!” Ryuji protested. 

The bald man glared. “Shut up and step back, brat, before I have you arrested.”

Akira tensed up. 

Ryuji opened his mouth, but Adachi grabbed his arm and pulled him back. 

The important man looked at Adachi. 

Adachi looked back. “...Let’s take the stairs.”

——

Akira took the bag from Ann, reaching in and slowly petting Morgana. 

Ann looked at them. “Hey, guys?”

Ryuji looked at her. 

Ann said. “I want to keep being a Phantom Thief.”

Ryuji grinned. “Now, you’re speaking my language.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Au of this fic where Adachi got to keep his gun


	8. Cat Name 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adachi goes on a walk!

“C’mere, Morgana.” Adachi tried to coax. 

The cat crouched under the sofa and hissed at him. 

Adachi held up the tie. “It’s just a piece of fabric!”

He reached under with one hand, making Morgana scratch him. 

“Yeowch! Stupid cat!” Adachi recoiled, grabbing at the red lines. 

Morgana looked smug as he stretched under the couch. Adachi scowled darkly. 

“I’ll get you, you little—“ He swiftly stuck a hand under the couch. 

He then felt a pressure on his back, pressing him down. He squirmed for a few seconds, then looked back. 

Akira was standing over him, one foot on Adachi’s back. The man on his stomach tried to move away, making Akira press down harder. 

“W-Weren’t you out with Ryuji?” Adachi tried to give a smile. 

Akira kept his foot on Adachi’s back, crossing his arms. 

“I was j-just trying to reach the kitty! That’s all!” Adachi tried to explain. 

Akira pressed down harder. 

“Sorry! I’m sorry!” The ex-detective wheezed. 

Only then did Akira move his foot away. Morgana scampered out from under the couch, jumping onto the bed. Akira sat next to the cat, petting his head. 

Adachi watched as the teenager took out a yellow collar, carefully putting it on Morgana’s neck. He raised an eyebrow as the bespectacled person gently kissed the cat’s forehead. 

Adachi wrinkled his nose. 

Akira looked at him. “Not a cat person?”

Adachi paused. “No. More of a...bear person.” He laughed quietly to himself. Akira and Morgana both looked at him as if he was crazy. 

Adachi leaned back on his hands, spreading his legs out in front of him and tapping his toes together. 

Akira paused for a few moments. “...Tell me.” 

Adachi looked at him and tilted his head. 

“Why were you in the palace?” He asked. 

Adachi looked at him for a few moments, then looked up at the ceiling. “Why were you?”

“I wandered in.” Akira answered. 

Adachi leaned heavily on his right hand to give Akira and thumbs up. “Me too, then!”

“I’m being truthful.” Akira frowned. Morgana crawled onto his lap. 

“Me too!” Adachi protested. 

Akira just shook his head. “I’m going to get some dinner.”

Morgana hopped off of his lap and meowed excitedly. The pair made their way down the stairs. Adachi sat on the floor for a few moments. 

He stood up, and made his way down the stairs. Akira paused sitting down on the bar stool, watching him go. 

“Don’t wait up!” Adachi waved, then walked out of the café.

——

There were a lot of places to go, in the city. One could never get bored. Despite this, Adachi wandered aimlessly. He got on a train here, walked there. 

He stopped to watch a blue haired teenager carrying paint. He seemed a bit sickly, but Adachi didn’t offer to help. He just watched him go for a few moments, then turned away and kept walking. 

He then heard a clattering of a can. 

He turned around to see a mess on the concrete. The teenager was staring down, disappointed. 

Adachi walked over as the teenager picked up the bucket. “Hey there! Need any—“

The teenager whirled around, fast enough for paint to fly out of the lidless can. 

Adachi stood there, shocked. The other boy dropped the can in shock, and stared at the dark blue on Adachi’s shirt. 

“Uh—Don’t feel bad!” Adachi tried to give two thumbs up, suppressing any rage. 

Suddenly, the teenager made a square with his hands. “I see...”

The adult blinked and stared. 

“The framing…a canvas is important, sizing is important, but a frame...”

Adachi shifted from foot to foot as the assumed artist mumbled to himself. He eventually crossed his arms, and the other seemed to blink out of a trance. 

“Oh, my apologies. I lost control of myself, there.” The artist bowed for a moment, then looked at Adachi, putting a hand on his chin. “Whatever can I do to make up for this?”

Adachi looked down at himself. “Uh…some dry cleaning, could be nice?”

The artist blinked. “Ah. I do not have any money.”

Adachi stared, incredulously. 

“Here, how about this!” The boy handed Adachi a scrap of paper. “Now, if you’ll excuse me...”

The blue-haired teenager picked up his remaining cans and rushed away. 

Adachi stood there for a few more moments, then sighed and started on his way home. 

——

“Pardon me!” A voice from behind him called. 

Adachi turned around swiftly. “What is it?! I’m not in—“

A brown-haired boy was standing there, holding a briefcase. It seemed like he had rushed over there. 

He immediately plastered on a smile. “Oh, I’m so sorry! I dunno what came over me...”

The briefcase teenager smiled kindly. “Oh, don’t worry. It seems you had a rough day. I understand.”

Adachi rubbed the back of his head. “I’m sorry, anyway.”

“Apology accepted. Ah—where are my manners? My name is Goro Akechi.” He offered his hand. 

“Oh, okay! I’m…Tohru.” Adachi shook his hand with a loose grip. “Can I do something?”

“I was wondering if I could do something for you?” Akechi smiled. 

Adachi shook his head, running a hand through his hair. “Despite how I look, it’s not too bad! Thank you for offering..”

“Oh, alright. I hope you have a safe trip.” The detective smiled softly and nodded. 

“Thank you! You too.” Adachi turned around and took a step. 

“By the way, you wouldn’t happen to have seen a grey-haired police officer, would you?”

Adachi nearly froze. Instead, he just turned around and tilted his head. “What’s that?”

Akechi’s grip on the briefcase seemed to tighten a bit. “An impersonator has been seen, in this area.”

Adachi’s eyes widened. “I hope he didn’t try to scam anyone...I’ll keep an eye out!” He gave a big smile. 

“Thank you! Have a nice night, Tohru.” Akechi waved. 

Adachi waved back, then started home. Once he was out of sight, he rubbed the back of his neck. “That guy...he made my hair stand on end.” He mumbled to himself. 

——

Adachi walked into the café, ignoring the closed sign on the door. 

Akira looked at him and raised an eyebrow. 

“Please don’t ask...” Adachi moped. 

If cats could laugh, Adachi would guarantee the Morgana was.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m running out of cat things to say
> 
> Also I wrote this chapter at 1:30 am so sorry for typos lol


	9. Cat name 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Phantom Thieves establish their next target.

Ann: Meet up later?

Ryuji: yeah, let’s do it! 

Adachi: Akira is too busy with the cat to text back, but he agrees. 

Ryuji: ok grandpa

Adachi: Grandpa?! :(

Ann: ok grandpa 

——

“Sorry we’re late.” Adachi trudged up, with Akira. 

“Hey, no issue! We just got here—“ Ryuji turned around, then froze. 

Ann turned to look around as well. 

The two stared at Adachi. His shirt and suit jacket were splattered with dark blue. 

“What in the…” Ann whispered. 

Adachi folded his arms behind his back. “I don’t wanna talk about it.”

“We didn’t have time for laundry.” Akira said, taking off his bag and unzipping it. Morgana stuck his head out. 

“Awwww, hi Morgana!” Ann reached over and pet him. The cat happily rubbed his head against her hand. 

“So, what’s up, Ann?” Ryuji leaned back. 

“Are we going to be the Phantom Theives?” She asked. 

All of them nodded. 

“I was thinking, maybe we could use Mishima’s website for good!” She smiled. 

Ryuji jumped up. “Really? I was thinkin’ the same thing!”

Before they got too excited, Adachi raised a hand. “Whoa whoa whoa! Before we get too excited, let’s make some ground rules...”

——

“So, we have to agree unanimously.” Adachi gave a thumbs up. “So, who do we wanna go after?”

“Someone big!” Ryuji cheered. 

“We should start small...” Ann worried. 

Akira shook his head. 

“Uh…” Adachi blinked. 

Morgana meowed. 

“…Let’s go over the website.” Akira mumbled. 

——

“Who’s this Madarame guy?” Ryuji asked. 

Ann was holding Morgana, which made her occasionally receive jealous looks from Akira. “He’s an artist, right?”

“An anonymous commenter says that he stole their works and stuff.” Adachi read out loud. 

“Art theft?” Ryuji snorted. 

Ann looked curious. “Yeah…that seems a little small, even for what I was wanting...”

Akira read over Adachi’s shoulder. “Hey. You didn’t read this. It says that he hurts his pupils, even the young ones.”

Ann and Ryuji were quiet for a few moments. 

“I think I changed my mind.” Ann said. 

Ryuji hit his fist into his palm once. “Let’s get his ass!”

——

“Okay, so, here’s the thing! I ran into this guy the other day, and I helped him carry some paint cans. Soooo, he gave me tickets to Madarame’s art exhibit!” Ann showed off three small papers. 

Ryuji raised his eyebrows. “Wow! That’s convenient!”

Akira, now holding Morgana, counted them. “Three.”

“Looks like Adachi isn’t coming!” Ryuji laughed. 

“Oh, I’ve seen those papers before...” Adachi thought for a few moments, then dig in his pockets. He pulled out the scrap of paper from his pocket. 

“A spare ticket!” He grinned. 

Ryuji sighed. “Looks like Adachi is coming...”

“Yaaaay grandpa.” Ann shook her hands unenthusiastically. 

Adachi frowned at them. 

Akira shook his head. “When are we going to the gallery.”

“Uh, I can’t tomorrow.” Ryuji looked apologetic. 

“Then, the next day!” Ann gave a thumbs up. 

“All in agreement?” Akira checked. 

Everyone nodded. Morgana meowed happily. 

“Then, let’s do it!” Adachi grinned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please put cat puns in the comments


	10. Cat Café

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Akechi, Akira, and Adachi in the café!

“Oh, shit.” Sojiro grumbled under his breath. 

Akira had been drafted to help out at the café. He paused in his rinsing, looking over. 

Sojiro sighed. “Hey, I took a phone call, and I gotta go. The regulars have all come and gone, so I doubt anyone else is gonna show up. You can close up early, alright?”

The teenager nodded. Sojiro hurried outside. 

Akira looked at the door, then at the dishes. He shook his head and decided to wait to close up the café until he was done with the dishes. 

He huffed as he heard some stomping above him. Adachi was up and moving around, apparently having somewhere to go that night. That was his excuse for not helping with the café, at least. He seemed to be getting ready to go wherever he had to. 

“Pardon me?” A voice at the front of the café said softly. 

Akira looked over from the sink. A young man with brown hair was standing in the doorway. 

“Ah, I’m Goro Akechi…my apologies. Is the café owner not here?” He asked. 

Akira shook his head, putting a clean plate to the side. He wiped his hands off on a towel, and walked behind the counter to be in front of Akechi. 

“I’ll get you something.” Akira said. 

Akechi slowly sat down. “Ah, are there no adults around?”

“...Co-owner is upstairs, cleaning.” Akira lied. 

The brown-haired boy smiled and nodded, seemingly believing him. 

“Ah, don’t feel like you have to make me anything special. Just a black coffee, for today.” He gave Akira a nice, big smile. 

The bespectacled boy nodded, pouring the coffee. He then slid the cup over to the other teenager. 

Akechi took a small sip. “It is very good. I might become a regular, here!”

Akira raised an eyebrow. He didn’t think that Sojiro’s coffee was anything necessarily special. 

The TV blared. “On today’s news, famous police officers! Let’s start with the gumshoe who brought a new meaning to ‘bear’-knuckle boxing!”

Akechi leaned on the counter a bit as he watched the screen. Akira glanced at him, then did the same. 

“This Akihiko fellow…quite impressive, but why would anyone want to wrestle a bear?” Akechi remarked. 

Akira shrugged. “Some people...”

The TV kept droning on. Akechi looked at the featured detective for a few moments, then sighed with relief. 

“Someone reported that a police officer they didn’t recognize with grey hair and grey eyes was in the city. I believe it could have been that man.” Akechi made conversation. 

Akira raised an eyebrow. “How do you know?”

Akechi took a small sip of the coffee. “How many people have that visual combination? In addition, I know he was in the city for this spotlight. Ah, we accidentally talked through Chie’s segment...”

“Lastly, this generation’s detective prince, Goro Akechi!” The TV announced. 

Akira looked at Akechi, who looked down humbly. 

“...I’m on probation.” Akira said abruptly. 

Akechi gave him a smile. “Is that so? It’s incredible that you’re willing to make changes!”

The two looked at each other for a few moments, then Akira smiled slightly. Akechi beamed. 

“Do do do! I’m here!” Adachi suddenly made his way down the stairs. “No dishes left, right?”

He stopped when he saw there was an actual guest. He waved awkwardly. 

Akira hesitated for a moment when he heard the noise of a metaverse app notification. He put a hand on his pocket, as if to quiet his phone. 

“Oh, look at the time!” Akechi stood up, taking out money and putting it on the counter. “Apologies for my abrupt leaving...”

Akira waved his hand. “Thanks for coming at all.”

“Goodbye, ah, I didn’t catch your name.” Akechi looked at Akira apologetically. 

“Akira Kurusu.” He shook Akechi’s hand. “This is—“

“Oh, we’ve met!” He was interrupted by Akechi, who was looking at his phone. “Sorry, a notification from work...Goodbye, Adachi.” He bowed a little, then walked out of the café. 

Adachi stopped in his tracks. 

Akira took his phone out. 

There were no new notifications.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What if Akechi reports the café for having cat hair and also a total loser (adachi) in the attic


	11. Cat Name 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yusuke is here again. Hi Yusuke

“Ok. Here’s the thing. Before we go, we have to talk about something.” Adachi said as the group walked. 

The three looked at him. 

“Did you know we can go to Mementos from special places, but not palaces?” He said. 

They all paid attention. 

——

“Ok, that was awful.” Ryuji sighed. 

“Why was there a little kid named Jose in there?” Ann asked. 

Akira asked. “Why are his hair and eyes…that color?”

Adachi thought for a few moments. 

“And what will that wishing star do?” Ryuji asked. 

Adachi started to walk away. 

Ann frowned. “Where are you going?”

Adachi turned around and smiled at them. “We have a gallery show to go to!”

——

“Ok, this is awful, too.” Ryuji grumbled, sitting on the ground. 

Adachi leaned on the wall. “I’ve never been a fan of modern art…”

Akira sat on the ground, his bag in his lap. He was sitting with his legs crossed. 

Adachi crossed his arms. “Meanwhile, Lady Ann is getting the special treatment from that Yusuke guy.”

“Who would wanna go around and look at art, even if you have special treatment?” Ryuji laughed. 

“Ok, just let me complain.” Adachi snickered and nudged Ryuji with his foot. 

Akira unzipped his bag. Morgana stuck his head out. 

Adachi covered his mouth. Ryuji lunged over and tried to close the bag. “Dude! Not here!”

Akira moved to keep his back between Ryuji and the bag. “I’m bored.”

Adachi leaned down and hissed. “That doesn’t mean you can take out a cat in a world-famous art gallery!”

Adachi reached over to zip up the bag, and Morgana bit him. He pulled back quickly, and the cat looked so smug. 

“Pardon me.” 

The three men looked up to see Ann and Yusuke, standing over them. Ryuji laid across Akira’s lap with an awkward grin. Morgana nearly meowed in the bag beneath him, but stayed quiet. 

“Is this your chaperone?” Yusuke pointed at Adachi. 

“Hiiii, that’s me!” Adachi waved with a smile. 

Yusuke nodded slowly. “May I shake your hands?”

Ryuji and Akira exchanged looks. Adachi looked down at them. 

Adachi took Yusuke’s hand slowly, and also shook it very slowly. “Yes…it’s…nice…to…see…you…again.”

Ryuji tried to get off of Akira. Akira tried to zip up the bag. Morgana stuck his paw in the way to make sure he couldn’t. 

Yusuke finally got his hand away from Adachi. “Yes…it…is…truly…my…pleasure.” He mimicked Adachi’s tone. The adult’s eye twitched. 

Ryuji ended up falling back on Akira’s lap. He laughed nervously. “Yeah, it’s so nice to meet you, bud!” He reached up to shake Yusuke’s hand from his position on the ground. 

Yusuke shook his hand as well. “Yes, indeed.”

He then looked at Akira, whose arms were being squished by Ryuji. Akira gave him a small, awkward grin. Yusuke paused, then bowed. 

“It is a pleasure for me to have been able to meet all of you.” Yusuke nodded to them. 

“Oh, yeah, us too. Totally.” Ryuji nodded swiftly. 

“Yusuke is actually Madarame’s pupil, you know?” Ann looked pointedly at the boys. 

Adachi perked up. “Oh, really?” He stood up, grinning at Yusuke. “For how long?”

Yusuke blinked, surprised at Adachi’s suddenly normal talking pace. “Why, nearly my whole life.”

“I see. So—“ Adachi started. 

“Yusuke!” A warm voice interrupted them. 

They all turned to look. 

Madarame was beckoning for Yusuke to go to him. Yusuke nodded. He turned to bow to Akira and company, then walked back over to his adopted father. 

Ryuji huffed. “That sucks.”

Ann smiled. “Don’t worry...I got this!” She took out a new scrap of paper. 

Ryuji rolled off of Akira’s arms. The bespectacled boy groaned and stretched his arms. Adachi snatched the paper. 

“Whoa! Hey!” Ann stomped. 

“That’s this?” Adachi squinted at the nice handwriting. 

“It’s an address, and a time. I got invited to Madarame’s place, to model for Yusuke!” She beamed. 

“Yo, yo yo! Way to go, Ann!” Ryuji slapped her back. She grinned at him. 

Adachi raised his eyebrow. “For a weirdo like him?”

Akira seemed a bit concerned, as well. 

“So what? He’s nice enough.” Ann put her hands on her hips. 

“Bro, actually, they’re right.” Ryuji poked her cheek. “What if he wants it to be like, weird?”

“Oh, shut up.” Ann rolled her eyes. “As he’d want to be be weird! Even he wouldn’t want to do something, like, nude modeling.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m so sorry this took so long I had so many tests in school. Maybe I should put my Twitter in here


	12. Five-Tailed Cat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adachi doesn’t care about these teenagers, he promises

“...Nude modeling.” Ann was in disbelief. 

Yusuke stood in front of her, tilting his head back and forth as he looked at Ann from different angles. 

“Indeed. You are my muse!” Yusuke announced. 

Adachi had to excuse himself from the room. 

“I thought it strange that you brought so many people with you. It is just a modeling session.” Yusuke said. 

Ryuji was trying not to snicker. “So, like, this is for real?”

“You’re really expecting me to nude model?!” Ann tried not to shriek. 

“Only when Master Madarame is not here.” Yusuke said, lifting his fingers. 

Adachi poked his head in. “You call him your master?”

“Indeed. It is traditional, you see.” Yusuke explained. 

Ryuji and Ann frowned. 

Akira opened his mouth. 

“Meow!” 

Yusuke raised an eyebrow. “What was that?”

“Dude. You seriously brought the cat?!” Ryuji threw his hands in the air. 

Akira held his bag possessively. 

“A feline?” Yusuke strode over. “May I see it?”

“Say no.” Ryuji hissed. 

Akira froze. 

Adachi walked over and unzipped the bag, pulling Morgana out by the scruff. “Here he is! The kitty cat.”

“What a masterpiece!” Yusuke gasped. He gently touched Morgana’s forehead, then his bandana. “Offsetting the monotone colors of the cat with a splash of color…indeed, such genius!”

He turned on Akira. “Was this your choice of design?”

Akira blinked. “...Sure.”

“Magnificent!” It was as if Yusuke had forgotten all about Ann. “Tell me more about this cat.”

“Whoa, whoa.” Adachi raised his hands. “We’ve got some questions, too, okay?”

Yusuke blinked. “I suppose it is only fair.”

He sat on his artist chair, crossing his feet and his ankles. “Ask away.”

“What’s up with that locked door, down there?” He pointed in the hallway. 

Yusuke blinked. “That is Madarame’s room. Is that not common?”

Ryuji shook his head. “Uh, no, dude. That’s not. At my place, we don’t even have a door on my room.”

Akira frowned slightly. 

“Well, that’s not normal.” Ann shook her hand. “At my house, I’m not supposed to go into my parents’s room, but it’s not locked like that.”

The blue-haired artist narrowed his eyes slightly. “So? Why are you questioning how Master Madarame sets up the household?”

Adachi looked at Ryuji. 

Akira looked at Adachi, then nudged him with his foot. 

Adachi shook his head swiftly. “Right! Well, we kinda are. Sorry about that—“

“Enough!” Yusuke stood up. 

The others recoiled. 

“You are yellow journalists. You are attempting to use me to research Madarame, and ruin his life. I demand you leave my studio!” He pointed to the door. 

“Wait—“ Adachi opened his mouth. 

“If you want to return, you will only bring Ann and the cat.” The young artist ordered. 

Akira paused. “...Morgana and Ann?”

“Yes. They are now both my muses, my models.” Yusuke looked at Morgana. 

Akira began to shake his head. 

Adachi gently elbowed Akira. He mumbled in his ear. “Say yes.”

Akira’s shoulders slumped. “...Fine.”

Yusuke seemed to perk up a bit. “Fine. Tomorrow, I shall see your cat and Ann, at the right time.”

“The right time?” Adachi frowned. 

“I will decide when it is. Now, goodbye.” Yusuke turned around, and waited for them to leave. 

——

“So, that was a bust.” Ryuji kicked a stone in front of Madarame’s shack. 

“We should’ve brought him a snack.” Akira stuck his hands in his pockets. Morgana meowed from his backpack. 

Ann frowned. “I bet Madarame eats well.”

“Don’t we have bigger things to worry about?” Adachi rolled his eyes. 

“Like what?” Ryuji asked. 

Adachi snatched Akira’s phone. “Let’s find his Palace!”

——

“...This place is fucked up.” Ryuji mumbled. 

“So was Kamoshida’s.” Adachi pointed out. 

Ryuji huffed. “I know that!”

Ann anxiously tugged one of her pigtails. “This is a...different sort of fucked up, you know? It’s…colder.”

“That’s to be expected, Lady Red.” Adachi walked along ahead of her. 

“Hey, isn’t that one of those bands you listen to, Panther?” Ryuji asked. 

Ann rolled her eyes. “No, that’s Girl in Red. Anyway, Comrade, we agreed that I’m called Panther!” She huffed. 

Adachi ignored her, snickering. 

As they made their way down the hallway, Akira stopped walking. 

“What’s up, Joker?” Ann asked, then looked forward. 

Yusuke’s painting stood in front of them, mounted on the wall. 

Ryuji gritted his teeth. “...I can’t wait until we get this bastard.”

——

“Wait!” Adachi grabbed Akira’s arm. “I know everyone has model guns...” He widened his eyes innocently. “So, where’s mine? I’m the one who told you how they work, after all.”

Akira looked at him. 

“I’m a pretty good shot, too! Nothing to necessarily brag about, but...” Adachi humbly rubbed the back of his neck. 

“...Nearly forgot this.” Akira drug in his fashionable thievery bag, taking out a slingshot. 

Adachi took it, dumbfounded. “...No way.” He said, softly. 

Ryuji whistled softly. “Wow! Comrade is in awe!”

The other three turned and started walking, chatting amongst themselves. 

Adachi’s eye twitched. He gently hit his forehead with the slingshot a few times. “All I want is a gun...I got into this whole situation just because, like a decade ago, I wanted to be legally able to carry a gun...”

——

“Alright, alright! We’re on a roll!” Ryuji cheered, running backwards. 

“Let’s keep it up.” Akira nodded, a few steps behind. 

“We just have to get—“ Ryuji turned around, and hit his face against the door. “SON OF A—“

“Idiot..” Adachi snickered under his breath. 

Ann rolled her eyes. “There’s a big, locked door there, you know...”

Ryuji and Akira tried many ways to open it. Ann held the bag for Akira, Morgana dozed off inside. 

“Oh, that’s right!” Adachi suddenly snapped his fingers. “Everything has a counterpart! This must be Madarame’s door. If we open it in real life, it’ll open in here!”

Ryuji flexed his aching hands. 

Adachi laughed, mostly kindly. “Sorry, I just remembered!”

Akira rolled his aching shoulder. 

“No hard feelings, right?” Adachi smiled. 

The two boys took a step closer. 

“...Right?”

——

“Wow, Adachi, you’re fast!” Ann laughed as they left Mementos. 

Adachi leaned on a nearby wall, huffing and puffing. 

Ryuji sneered. “Maybe for a grandpa!”

——

“Akira. Shouldn’t you be in bed? We locked down the café, already. We have a big day tomorrow.” Adachi was laying on the floor. 

Akira shrugged, pulling his jacket on. Adachi turned on his side to watch him. 

“It wouldn’t be good if you got caught out there. You’re on probation, after all.” Adachi advised. 

Akira shook his head. “It’s just a walk.”

Adachi rolled his eyes, laying on his back. “Fine.”

He closed his eyes. “Just…let me know if you ever want me to come.”

He waited in the darkness and silence. 

The footsteps down the stairs and the quiet jingle of the bell as the door closed beneath him gave Adachi his response.

He sighed. 

Yet, he stayed up until Akira came home, to make sure the teen made it back safe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading everyone ✨


End file.
